blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby
|enemies = Crusher (mostly) Speedrick (S2E16) Lazard (S3E9) Thunderwing (S3E13) |likes = Fixing anything Driving Watts |dislikes = Crusher's cheats Her tools getting stolen |first = Blaze of Glory |voice = Angelina Wahler (US, S1-2 - S3E15) Molly Jackson (US, S3E17 - onward)}} Gabby is a 9-year old girl and feisty mechanic, and one of the main characters of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Gabby is the 9-year old human mechanic in Axle City who runs the Axle City Garage. She's really smart and good with all types of tools, and can fix anything. She always carries her toolbox with her in case of a fix, and knows just the right ones to use. She often joins Blaze for his adventures. In Season 3, Gabby becomes the driver for Watts, the newest member of the Monster Machines. Biography Personality Most of the time, Gabby is shown to be gutsy, determined and hard-working. She always has the right tools to fix the trucks in need, and is grateful to help them. She never gives up and is always there to finish the job. Appearance Gabby has light skin, purple hair, and blue eyes. She wears a pair of light blue overalls with a gear symbol in the middle, which covers a long-sleeved white shirt. Her shoulders, elbows and knees have pads covering them, and wears a pair of white gloves and black boots outlined in the same blue as her overalls. She also has a black belt with two packs attached to it, and a silver belt buckle with her gear symbol in the middle. When riding with Blaze or her ATV, Gabby switches to a racing suit which consists of a white and blue zip-up jacket and blue pants. Her boots and gloves are the same, but her pants now tuck into her boots. She also wears a motorcycling helmet with a black stripe and two blue stripes outlining such, and has a pair of goggles. She keeps the same pads from her regular outfit. When riding with Watts, she wears the same suit as described above, but has pink accents instead of blue. Powers and Abilities Fixing Driving Relationships Descriptions Gabby runs Axle City's garage and truck wash. With her trusty tools at her side, Gabby is the mechanic for all the top racing trucks in town. She'll tighten your fuel line, boost your suspension, and fix your gear ratio--all before lunch! - Official press release Gabby's a 9-year-old mechanic with serious monster truck know-how. She runs Blaze and his monster pals' favorite hangouts: Axle City's garage and truck wash. With her trusty tools, Gabby is caretaker to all of the top racing trucks in town. She will tighten your fuel line, boost your suspension, and fix your gear ratio--all before lunch. - Nickjr.com, 2014-15 Gabby’s a mechanic with serious monster truck know-how. She runs Blaze and his monster pals’ favorite hangouts: Axle City’s garage and truck wash. With her trusty tools, Gabby is caretaker to all of the top racing trucks in town. She will tighten your fuel line, boost your suspension, and fix your gear ratio–all before lunch. - Noggin.com Other links :Gabby's Trivia :Episode Appearances :Quotes said by Gabby Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Humans